The Asgard Romeo and Juliet
by KingofSlasher
Summary: When Loki falls for his perfect woman at a ball he decides to pursue a romance with her in secret and against his fathers wishes. When both races hate each other and deny contact with each other will their love be everlasting or turn into a catastrophic and fantasy version of Romeo and Juliet's. (LokiXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note. Hey So this is a new fanfiction I wrote. I haven't been able to write much due to some events at home. So I have kind of lost my swing a little. This will not be as good as some of my others but I assure you it will get better- Kingofslasher. **

The ball consisted of the same people. All posh stuck up people who thought themselves to be better than each other but for the sake of things acted civil and pretended to be friends. But Loki knew the truth about them. When they all got back to their separate realms they would be snide about each other and talk about one another. They where all truly pathetic. All dressed up in their finest attire showing off their wealth and power, trying to show they were better. He rolled his eyes before collecting a single glass of wine. He didn't like drinking but on occasions like this he knew he needed to drink to put up with the irritating people that joined him. His brother was enjoying himself with that women he cared for, he never took it up on himself to learn her name. Why bother? He always thought. She was nothing more than a puny weak human and to him that meant nothing.

He never fully had understood the feelings his brother had for her, she was human as he had mentioned before and weak. He himself had never taken an interest in the opposite sex finding them all the same practically. All boring and whiny, something he detested when it came to the company he chose. The king he was once his father had taken pity on him and had decided to let him stay in Asgard remaining as his son. Loki shivered whenever the old fool called him "son.". It was just lies that the old man said to try and comfort him, to try and repent for his mistakes. Loki sighed and looked around the brightly light room at all the party goers in their long gowns and suits. He rolled his eyes and sighed. The ball was vastly dull in his opinion and was a part of Thor and his betrotheds engagement party. He wanted to cause some trouble but he was on thin ice as it was. Anymore trouble or chaos that was erupted due to him would land him in exile with his powers stripped from him.

He was planning to leave when he spotted her. The maiden with the long black hair. She was small for a women with long black hair that was flowing, she wore a mask over her eyes that was a deep purple and her dress was just above floor length and was a golden colour. He narrowed his eyes at her a little as she walked quickly away from the crowd and out onto one of the secluded balconies. Something was fishy and it wasn't the food. He decided to follow her if she was an assassin or something crazy what match would a little women be for someone like him. He pushed through the crowd to get to her balcony. Ignoring all the "Hello Loki" and "would you care to dance with me?" he was on a mission and nothing would stop him.

He stepped out onto the balcony and the cold air of night hit him. She was stood looking out at the landscape clearly abundant to him standing behind her.  
"You are very beautiful." He softly said whilst shutting the balcony doors behind them. She turned around startled by his voice. He got a better view of her face and better yet her eyes. They were blue but the pupils were slits resembling that of a cat. Loki grinned on noticing her appearance.  
"Give up the act and show me your true form." He barked at her. She smiled a little before removing the mask and clicking her fingers. Her black hair shrunk back to a short bob her lips spread into an evil smile and her dress turned into a short black one with chains hanging on it. Her boots black with big thick wedges that stopped just below her knees. Adorning her elegant neck a choker that looked like a lead could be attached.

She smiled before beckoning Loki towards her.  
"How did you figure out Loki?" She teased waving her finger at him as if telling him off. He smirked before walking towards her, stopping a mere few inches in front of her face. His warm breath tickled her. He leant in and breathed in her ear, she shuddered a little."Your eyes as beautiful as they are give away your little secret Demon Maiden." He purred. He stepped back a little and smiled at her.  
"Demons do not tend to play nicely with my people, tell me maiden why did you come here?" He asked her curious to the reason in which a demon would risk her life to come here.  
"To have fun, We demons grow bored and restless. We can no longer attack earth due to you brother seeming to protect it. I grow hungry for revenge and thirsty for chaos." She softly said placing herself up on the banister. Loki looked over to her and couldn't help but admire her. She seemed smart and cunning, looked like she could put up a fight and was well educated. Almost a female demon version of himself.

He shuddered at the thought in delight. "What is your name?" He asked smirking at her. The thought that he had absolute power over her and could make her do whatever he wanted in fear of calling the guards gave him a power rush. "Angela Baxtroll." She replied. She looked up into his green eyes and couldn't help but emphasize with him. The feeling of wanting to rule and prove yourself to your elder, she knew all too well that feeling.  
"Well then Miss Baxtroll, you've intrigued me quiet a bit. Your name means Messenger of God but your far from that. Now I'm going to ask you something and you must say yes understood?" He asked smiling. He watched as she nodded Her eyes lit up with intrigue.  
"I want you to kiss me." He softly said leaning in. He watched as she narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. Even if she said no what could she do? Nothing all he had to do was call the guards or he could easily try and overpower her. He knew one thing about demons and that was Females tended to be more flexible whilst males were stronger. She looked thin, pale and weedy she wasn't going to be able to overpower him he figured. He looked up to see her a few inches away from his face. He leaned in until their lips touched.

His felt dry against her smooth ones. But it bothered neither of them in the slightest. Angela was thee first to break off, her ears slightly pricked up to which Loki stepped back a little. "What is it?" He hissed, slightly annoyed that she had stopped kissing him. She was far fairer ( In his opinion.) Than any other maiden Of Asgard, she was smarter and also a lot more manipulative. She was In one word to him perfect. Like she had been made just to please him and no one else. The thought of having her made him weak at the knees. "Someone's coming." She quickly said. Panic was in her eyes as she didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to morph back into the form before this or run. But she didn't want to leave Loki just like that. She was just beginning to enjoy herself for the first time in many years. She bit her lip before looking around. That's when Loki had an idea. He pointed to a tower with a window.  
"Hide in there. I will meet you there in about fifteen to twenty minutes depending on how quickly I can exit this dullfest." He snapped. Angela nodded and sprouted some wings. Loki looked at them confused at why they seemed to be made of metal. She waved her hand as if saying she would explain later and with that she was off.

Loki turned around and walked towards the door to only see Thor about to open it. He looked up to the sky to check she had departed to see she had. He sighed in relief. Before turning to his brother trying to think up and excuse for been out here. "Brother why are you not celebrating. You have been out here for nearly half an hour?" He asked. Loki smiled a little. Time does fly when your having fun. He thought to himself. "I wanted some fresh air and in all honesty parties and social engagements are not my thing. I am nothing but a wallflower at them and you know that too well." He replied. He wasn't lying in a way he was indeed a social disaster at parties. It was rather embarrassing that he would sit down somewhere and prefer to read than socialise with guests. A very early and disastrous memory was when he was in his adolescence years and his father tried introducing him to some girl who came from a rich family in Asgard. Too which he sat in silence the whole night not because he didn't want to talk, more so the fact he couldn't get a word in edge ways. All she did was prattle on about things that didn't matter. Half of them he forgot straight away. In the end he walked off and hid in a cupboard until his brother found him.

It was hard at times for him to hate his brother. When he was smiling and been happy and forgiving, But he still wanted to be king and rule, so the hate always managed to overcome the love he had for him. "But Brother I am soon to be wed do you not think it is time for you?" He asked placing a hand on his little brothers shoulder. Loki opened his mouth to say something but instead thought of something more juicer and far less of a lie to say.  
"I have met someone….." He trailed off trying to push past his brother. To which Thor pulled him back around to face him. Loki did think his brother to be daft looking as his smile was wide and his eyes filled with excitement and joy.  
"Who?" He boomed pulling his brother in for a hug, to which Loki resisted. He didn't like to be touched often and he had to be in the right mood to do so. Now was not the time for hugging by his older brother. He had to go find Angela and find out more about her. He felt obsessed and compelled to find out more about her. Maybe it was her willingness to be so dominated that attracted him to her, or maybe it was the mystery and buzz he got off disobeying the rules and falling for someone his father and whole world did not like.  
"A woman I met today in fact she had to leave suddenly due to her been needed elsewhere. Very smart beautiful nothing really more to say. I hope to be seeing her soon. Now if you don't mind." Loki faked a yawn before continuing.  
"Socialising has made me very tired I would like to retire now to my chambers?" He asked. Thor nodded and let him walk past he was still smiling at the thought his brother may have a chance at been happy without ruling, Also secretly hoping this mysterious woman who had Loki seemingly smitten would take his mind of the throne and maybe help Loki and him be brothers once more. Thor slapped Loki's back before he walked off.

After pushing through tiresome amounts of people he finally made it to the doors. He turned to see Thor spreading the gossip about him and sniggered to himself. It was true he had met a women but if they ever found out he was pretty sure the smiles on their stupid faces would be wiped off. He let out a low laugh before walking towards his Chambers where Angela was hiding. It was the only place that no one would dare enter. Somewhere she would be safe. He smiled once more at the thought that he had unknowingly made mischief and had disobeyed his father without him knowing. He was truly smart, smarter than most people at this ball and with that he started to quicken his pace to his chambers. In a hurry to find her. His head full of questions that needed answering like how did she know his name, why she was so interested in him and why was she obeying his every command. All he knew was that she was going to be his and no one else's and he knew that for a fact.


	2. Chapter 2

He entered his chamber to see her rooting around his bookshelves. The room was clad in mainly green. He had never cared much for personal belongings so his room seemed barren with little and only essentials in it. However he loved reading so over time he had collected books, some of which he had managed to acquire on earth whilst he was there. He found a handful though interesting the others a literature nightmare and abominations. He still had a lot of them to read but the ones he didn't care for he just tossed away. She hadn't noticed his presence and even though it was sad and petty to say he was slightly insulted that she didn't notice his presence. He coughed slightly to state his arrival. To which she spun around quickly dropping a book she had in her hand, her face was red and burning with embarrassment been caught snooping around someone's room.

Loki smiled devilishly at her before walking over too her.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to not be nosy and not to touch things that don't belong to you?" He smirked before stopping a few inches in front of her and staring. She was still wearing the black dress and its adornments. The more he stared the more uncomfortable she became, he watched as she looked down at the floor and moved her feet. He strode over to his bed and sat down on the soft green silk sheets and looked over at her. "Well then you promised me answers and answers are what I want. Now don't spare any details I want to know Everything you have to tell me. Demons are a subject we know little of and it will give me a one up on my brother." He smirked patting the bed signalling for her to join him, too which she obeyed and walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him.

As soon as she hit the softness of the bed she felt like she wanted to lay back and go to sleep. It felt almost like her own bed (Which she had not slept in, in what seemed a lifetime even though it had only been a day.) She looked over and out of the window to see the night was still very young. The stars twinkled and sparkled against the blackness of the sky. It gave her some comfort seeing the night.

"What would you like to know your highness?" She asked him looking into the green pools he had for eyes. He felt dominant once more as she referred to him in the manner he loved. He wanted to praise her on calling him the correct term but figured she wouldn't take kindly to it. "Well for starters your wings? They are made of metal if I remember rightly?" He asked leaning back and sinking into the bed. He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head.

"Well as a child my wings were badly damaged by one of my older brothers when we was play fighting. So I made these. I am very good when it comes to technology." She remarked triumphantly.

She leant back onto Loki's bed as well. But instead she leant on her side resting on one elbow. Loki opened his eyes to see her and smiled. He too turned on his side to face her. "Ok then that explains the wings. What about your family? I am very intrigued to know." He asked her moving a little closer towards the demon. She shifted towards him slightly before continuing answering his questions, which she assumed there was many. "I live with my Father, Lord Tricon. My Three Brothers: Vulcan, Draven and Salem. My mother passed away when I was born. It is a sad tale but to sum it up My father weeps for her still and nothing will ever overcome his grief." She softly said. Loki watched as her eyes filled with sadness and sorrow at the thought of her deceased Mother. He wanted to say something. But not his usual cocky or snide words but words of comfort in a bid to console her. But nothing came to mind to say. He wanted to ask more questions but decided that would be very rude and a bad idea at this moment in time. Instead he sat staring at her trying to think of something nice to say. Something which his family had told him often he struggled to do.

Until it hit him. The perfect thing for him to say. That wouldn't make him sound creepy or nasty or snide. "Do not cry. It is such a shame to see such a women of beauty cry." He softly purred leaning in and planting a kiss upon her forehead. She looked up with a single teardrop in her eye and sniffled a little before wiping the tear away with her arm. She seemed shocked that he had called her beautiful. But also felt pleased that he had even though it did cause her to blush violently again. Not many men had called her beautiful. Her brothers always told her it was in fear of Lord Tricon, but she knew the truth it was her black hair and paleness that made her look unattractive. They wanted someone with a little bit of colour in them not someone who looked constantly ill and like she never saw the sunlight. Men on earth and in the realms had many things in common when searching for a partner. They wanted beauty over brains was one of the main things in common. They didn't want the black haired demon oh no they wanted the demon with the brightly coloured hair who was radiant.

She also guessed that her, herself was an off put. Everyone was aware of her power and it scared people off from even looking at her. No one even wanted to be her friend let alone a lover. But it gave her time for studying and practising her fighting skills. It made her who she was today. Unlike the other female demons of her realm she was smart and had fought in three wars. She was a force not to be reckoned with. But due to the wars she had battle scars, another reason she thought she would never find a partner. Up until now. Loki was changing everything. He was perfect for her and he seemed to have some of the same feelings for her.

"You think I am Beautiful?" She asked him. Doubting him for a moment as he was the god of manipulation and could have been lying. But she shook all doubt from her mind and instead focused on him. "Yes by far the most beautiful maiden I have ever laid my eyes on." He smiled leaning in and planting a kiss on her thin lips.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled himself closer to her. She did the same getting as close as she could to him. She broke off from kissing him and breathed heavily. She looked outside once more and looked at the sky again. "We should not be doing this….. But you are tempting me to sin Loki. I should not be getting this close and falling in love with you. But I am doing so and I don't know why." She softly said not taking her eyes off the sky. Loki had to agree with her. Their families wouldn't approve of it in the slightest but it was difficult as it was such a tempting love that would provide them with happiness and joy, which both of them wanted badly. She seemed like the only girl he could and would ever love. Like no other maiden would match up to her. He wanted to love her with all his heart and keep her warm and safe at night in his arms. He had scoffed when his brother had told him about love at first site, but now he was having second thoughts on it. He had a choice to make, pursue a romance with this woman who had become so smitten with or, to obey his fathers wishes. He figured when did he ever do what his father told him?

He pulled her in closer and leant down to whisper into her ear.

"Angela, I have fallen for you against my fathers wishes. I have never felt so alive and never cared about someone as much as I have done about you. I have known you what about a few hours but I feel like I have known you forever. I want you to be mine." He softly said. He felt her nuzzle back into him trying to get deeper into his chest. "Loki you took the words out of my mouth. I want to be with you I do not care about my father. He can not control me. I do not care if we have to meet in darkness when all watchful eyes are away. Just as long as I am with you." She murmured from his chest. He smiled before scooping her up in his arms and kissing her lightly on the lips. She giggled a little before she yawned. Loki placed her down properly on the bed so her head was resting against the green pillow. "You seem too tired to fly. Please my love stay the night. I will protect you and keep you warm." He cooed before smiling mischievously. She nodded and beckoned him towards her. He laid down next to her placing an arm around her protectively. "We are in so much trouble if we are found. Is it wrong that, that excites me." She looked up at Loki and smiled as he shook his head. "Good. Goodnight my love." She softly said before placing her head on his chest and curling up into a small ball. She closed her eyes and silence filled the room. Loki placed a kiss on her forehead once more.

"Goodnight my princess." He yawned.


End file.
